Pet
Pets, dropped as random loot by Region Bosses, automatically assist you while you fight by damaging the enemy with physical attacks and/or spells, and often tanking (taking damage instead of you). A newly-acquired level one pet will have random stats, but they'll be in a constrained range depending on the type of pet (dragons are better than rats, for instance). Your pet's stats will grow as it levels, but it won't gain any experience if it dies during the battle or if the pet is five more levels higher then you. Maximum pet level is 100. Your pets' levels will not reset when you are reborn. You cannot upgrade pets like items, though the developer has stated he will add a "pet fusion system" in the future. You can sell pets for 0 gold, freeing a slot in your pet inventory. Pet Types There are currently four types of pets: attack, balance, defence and magic. Each specilizes in the obvious area, with starting stats to match its stated strength. For example, a level one balance pet might have 6-8 damage while a level one attack pet from the same area might have 10-20 damage. Obtaining a Pet After defeating a Region Boss there is a chance that you will recieve a pet. The Drop Rate is affected by your CP and Luck stats. The type of pet is determined by which area's Region Boss you defeat, though some pets are available in multiple areas. Any pet you recieve is added to the pet tab in your interface, where you can choose to sell the pet (for zero gold, to free up its spot in your pet inventory) or equip the pet. It seems that every pet can learn every skill, but the level at which pets learn different skills varies. For instance, fox pets can learn life drain at level 5, while goblins can learn life drain at level 9. Pet Focus Type and Locations An area will tend to have all of the types of a specific pet (e.g. all bears), though you may find that type of pet in more than one area (e.g. bears can be found in Filia and the Frozen Shore) and/or a single area may have more than one type of pet (e.g. The Frozen Shore has goblins and bears). Only enter actual sightings of the pets below, until we can comfirm that if you get one bear in a particular location, there's a chance for you to get any bear there. Bears Dragons Foxes Goblins Rats X "of Ruins" Skeletons Spiders Spirates Unicorns Wolves Zombies Pet Skills Pets can have a maximum of four skills. It seems that all pets can have any of the skills (advanced or normal), but not two of the same skill. For example, we have not seen a pet with both Heal and Advanced Heal. When a pet levels up, it has a small chance of gaining a new skill, if it doesn't already know four skills, or upgrading one of its existing skills. Any skill that multiplies by level is referring to the level of the pet itself and not the player. For example, Advanced Heal on a level 50 pet will heal 25 hp per turn for both the player and pet. The orange numbers in game (italics in the table below) change as the skill level changes (from normal to "Advanced"). Even within a skill level, there is a possible range of values. In the table below, (x/x) : ''(Normal version of the skill/Advanced version of the skill)'' Pets can have more than one offensive Debuff on an enemy at once.